


Taking the Plunge

by Geekyelvenchick



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: Joshua and Vasquez have been happily married for a near five years and dating for longer. With financial struggles after Josh's transitions, a almost careless act. The pair and those around them are in for a little surprise weither they were fully prepared or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for a trans female to male character but thanks to my friend Alex and youtube for helping me try and get this right I also apologize for the length of the first Chapter. I hope you enjoy :3

Sometimes fate can be a cruel person. At least when Joshua was tempting it he felt. His feet tapping on the floor in the hospital waiting room, sat bent over pouring through some webMD articles and things, his could feel his palms go sweaty.  
  
It wasn’t like he planned this. Hell,they planned for adoption once they made that kind of money again. But Faraday was forgetful and their sudden eviction and dropping money to move to a new state, meant he went without his hormones, now one cycle later.   
  
“Faraday, Joshua?”

*****  
  
He let the music drown his thoughts out as he drove back to his shared apartment, knowing his husband was still working made his thought ease, but only mostly. He sighed as he parked his car before heading into the complex building and pressing the elevator button a few time he felt a presence next to him.

  
“Hello there Joshua.”Goody’s drawl made him jump out of his skin practically. The southern man was his and Ale’s neighbor along with his own husband, Billy. Goody so happened to be Joshua’s boss, so double whammy.”Did you go to the doctors?”The man asked not seeing the shade of paleness the other wore.   
  
“I, yeah.I did yeah.”Josh waved off as he walked onto the elevator picking a corner to stand in after clicking the floor two button. He glanced to Goody seeing the male going through the paper. As soon as the door open he left quickly not wanting an awkward talk at the door, happy the lock actually did not stick this time as he got home.   
  
“Fuck.”He winced shedding his shoes off at the door and tossing his keys onto the bookshelf near the door. He made his way into the kitchen effectively grabbing a water bottle to drink. “Dinner, my night to cook”He spoke aloud making jack jump up and rush over to his owner.”Ya know bud. I believe you only like me for food”He huffed at the old Bull dog as he walked to the fridge again grabbing the chicken out for his and Vas’ dinner. “Hang on you dope, I will get you food after I cut this up and get it in the frying pan.”He said dancing around the dog just as the front door opened up.   
  
He spotted Ale in the doorway shedding off his own shoes and his sunglasses, he then turnned and duxked into a cabinet for the cutting board hearing his husband move over to him.”Welcome home, I am just starting dinner I am thinking alfredo.”He said as he placed the bord down,just as Vas wrapped his arms around him from behind.   
  
“That sounds good to me,guero”Ale hummed as he held him placing his chin on his shoulder as Josh worked on cutting the chicken up. He pressed a kiss to the auburn haired males neck moving away.”You feeling better?”   
  
Josh was happy his finger was out of the way when he brought the knife down,”Yeah I am fine, doc said it will pass” his words came in a broken tone. He then smiled to seal his half a lie before Vas walked into their room   
  
Dinner went off for them without a hitch. They ended their night with a movie cuddled on the couch once the kitchen was cleaned up, jack curled up at their feet as Joshua planned on how to give Vas the news.   
  
He waited till they were both in bed, Ale spooning him from behind as he clicked his light off. He wondered if his husband was asleep, he did not hear snores. He shifted a but getting an grunt out of the taller man.”Guero,stop shifting.”He hears grumbled.   
  
“Sorry. I was just thinking about something that is coming in September.”Josh said as he settled into the bed and closed his eyes.”I’m pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 Where Goody has a hunch and Vas and Josh have a slightly awkward doctor's appointment. I am really excited for this chapter

****  
Rolling over in his sleep, Alejandro’s hand was met with the empty spot his partner occupied. His eyes blinking open to see the mounds of pillows Joshua slept on, Josh was nowhere in sight. His ears listening for signs of his partner getting ill, he was satisfied when he heard the shower instead and stretched out.   
  
He had to bring up what the plan was again with Joshua, They needed to tell their bosses, they also needed a doctor well equipped to accommodate their situation. Hell he even suggested Emma, they knew the woman as she was their neighbor just down the hall but Josh’s response had to do with work and play and some other nervous replies.   
  
“Desayuno.”He groaned as he got up and left the room to fix them both a proper breakfast. He knew Joshua probably didn't want eggs,perhaps French toast will be fine or pancakes. Whatever the case the shower had just cut off and there was a long drawn out sigh.

 

“Fuck.”He hears Josh hissed from the other side of the door so he comes over and taps his knuckle lightly on the wood.

 

“Guero you are not sick, si?”He waited for a response. He tried the handle finding it unlocked as he pushed the door open into the steamy bathroom. It took him a moment to click on the fan then looked to the figure with a towel wrapped around their waist.

 

“I'm..its showin’"Josh’s voice drew him other with curiosity.  He saw it. Or more what was bothering the redhead and found the corners of his lips perking up. There was a slight curve there on Joshua's torso,  well it was more of a slight curve there.

 

But the way it was brought up by Josh was not out of fear this time. Vas felt eyes boring into him and his eyes moved to meet emerald greens.

 

“You gonna say something or keep staring?”Josh asked with amusement as he grabbed his clothes  and pushed past his husband and brushed a kiss to his mouth.

 

Vas huffed out a laugh and followed him till a knock on the door came.”I'll get that.”He said as he heads for the door, unlocking it pulled open  to reveal Goodnight and Billy in the hall, both men raising a brow at him in return. Vasquez looked down at himself realizing he stood in just his boxers and socks.

 

“Well now ain't this a sight to behold?”Goody comments in a smooth drawl as Billy just simply blinks at the male.”Billy and I have come to invite you and Joshua to a good breakfast. It's come to my attention that you both need to tell me something and well. Billy here is just moral support.” 

 

“Vas? Babe? Who is at the door?”Joshua called as Vas went slack and he sighed. Damn these paper thin walls he cursed. And then invited the men in.”I need to go get dressed and speak to him"He spoke as he tripped over some shoes on the way back to their room.

 

“Goody and Billy are here. They are offering to take us to breakfast. “Ale said to the look he gained as he entered the room and started pulling on some pants that were on the floor and a shirt from their opened dresser.

 

“Jesus hell Goody!"He hears Josh call and stomp past. Vas only sighed and geared up for their breakfast with Joshua's boss, turned neighbor turned. Well friends he supposed in any form of the word.

 

Goody always had the knack for a fancy or well, it would be somewhere fancy for himself and Josh. They sat at a table of four, each married couple on opposite sides looking over the menu as three were served coffee.

 

Goody was  the first to make a humming noise as Billy tipped a few packages of sugar into his cup. Vas did the same as Joshua sipped on some orange juice. 

 

“Cher, you will have your teeth rot with how sweet that seems.”Goody voiced to his husband, it was still fond sounding but also sounded exhausted.”Joshua is healthier then you  right no offense”He said as Josh flinched. 

Vas reached over under the table to grab his loves leg to calm him by brushing his thumb over his thigh. ”Hmm the menu seems good.” He spoke as he kept his hand there. “Hmm Eggs Benedict.”He mused feeling when Joshua pulled away.

 

“What's the matter Joshua. You love that.”Goody points out idly

 

“I do when you are paying the check, but right now my stomach is sayin’ no. And that it wants uhh craps..crapes whatever you know what I mean”

 

Vas snorted into his coffee at the dismissal, as hap hazardous it seemed to him at least Josh was happy and Goody seemed less like he was going to feed and interrogate them both.

 

“So Joshua, Alejandro when were you going to tell the group about the coming addition?”

 

Perhaps He should've thought that much as they both went still as Billy's cup made slight clunk noises as he spoon stirred. 

 

“To be fair, I told Goody to ask before you both had food.”His smooth voice half apologized for his husband's antics. 

 

“Billy I was bound to know somehow so I can legally grant him leave as his boss.”

 

Vas swallowed hard as the dry feeling in his throat became apparent. He should laugh it off, should tell Goody he is wrong and lie. But they were both sitting there looking astonished and dumbfounded. 

 

“I am yeah. Wasn't planned. Uh, missed a good 2 months with the move and everything. “Josh spoke up first.”Been meaning to get to Emma's practice cause she technically knows my medical history. “

 

Vas nodded and hummed.”I panicked when I was told cause well you know. It's scary and its going to be hard"He spoke placing a hand behind his partner's neck gently. 

 

Goody offered them both a kind smile”Well we are all with you even if the others have yet to know. So long as you both allow me to plan a party when you know the gender of our niece or nephew. “

 

“Goody, you are not even blood related to us"

 

“Joshua, I am a old man let me have this.”

 

Vasquez found himself grinning at Joshua and Goody's back and forth, his husband's knee knocking into his own. He even grinned more when he saw how amused Billy looked even adding a knife lesson for when the kid was older. 

 

He shook his head as he sneaked his arm around Josh's shoulders. He could almost sense the Redheads nerves melting away and that was a good thing for now as they had more bumps, no pun intended, to face along the way.

 

It was a few more days before they actually called Emma. Or more Emma's office she worked at. They both now sat awkwardly in the waiting area, Joshua trying to hide behind the clipboard filling out his medical history, occasionally taking a moment to fill in what would be Alejandro’s information. 

 

“Well, this ain't awkward.”

  
Ale looks to him as he spoke this and gave a nod in agreement to the truest statement ever. It a least drew a snort laugh from them both in that moment   
  
It didn’t take much longer for them to be brought back to a room o wait on their doctor.”This is a fun time no? Guero?”He asked Joshua getting that look of warning Josh loved to give him when he was being funny.”Hey look at me, its okay we are okay, more stable then we were. I am here for you and so are the Robicheaux’s, or the Rock’s? You know what I mean.”   
  
“You mean you suck at pep talks? Cause I agree, sweetheart.”Joshua snorted at him with a sly shit eating grin.”I ain’t. Well, I am worried yeah but I am not worried how you think I am.”   
  
Vasquez laughed as he brushed his hand against the others cheek parting when Emma came into the room.”Hola, Emma.”He greeted   
  
“To say that I didn’t expect you both here for this is a slight understatement. Given Joshua’s T and everything, but it says you missed a few months so it all works out”Emma said as she looked from the clipboard to the couple who now sat like a pair of teenagers who got caught doing something illegal   
  
Vas was the first to snap out of it and he found himself grinning despite himself. “We got a bit reckless, but this was not unwanted. Si, Guero?”He added and Joshua simply   
  
“Well, you have come to the right doctor then don’t worry I keep work and friends separate, but it's good that we live close cause this will be classified as high risk given the medication and the changes and all.”Emma said coming over to start her evaluation. She spoke mostly to Joshua, which Ale did not mind, he had no answers to most of whatever was asked. His hand kept in his husband's hand, brushing light feathery touches to the back of it.   
  
“Okay well let's move this to the next room, I want to see what this little one look like on a sonogram”Emma’s voice drew his brow up.   
  
“We can see them on that?”He asked as he helped Josh a bit to stand.He snorted when Josh elbowed him.”What?”He asked when he caught looks from both.   
  
“You zoned out, she said we can but it probably will look like a blob”Josh tells him as he pulled them into step behind Emma.”Little blob baby.”he then hears his partner laugh out and rolls his eyes affectionately   
  
“Please do not call our child a blob.”He begged as they entered a semi lit room.   
  
He stood by the top of the bed watching Emma set up and get everything ready. He blinked when the lights went out and the screen came on. He knelt down next to Joshua and gripped his hand close, both of them were possibly holding their breaths as they watched the screen closely.   
  
“There.”Emma pointed to the screen before tapping on the keyboard to enhance it and get closer.”There is the baby, see it? Looks healthy and look..”She pointed out where the baby’s head and body and where the leg and arms were going to be, Ale’s eyes followed her movements as he brushed his lips to the back of Josh’s hand as she got to the last thing then the room was filled with a strong sounding noise that made both chocolate brown eyes meet Emeralds for a moment before locking on the doctor.”   
  
“The little ones heart beat.”   
  
“Holy shit, V. it sounds like a little train”Joshua breathed and it caused Vasquez to release his own held breath, they were already sold into their roles with that one proclamation.


End file.
